


Counting obsessions

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I do apologise, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Wild Times, y’all are gonna hate me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Tyler is obsessed with the number 5 and constant hand washing.Josh is afraid of how his mind is plagued with fluctuating emotions and dark thoughts.





	Counting obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> OCD Tyler  
> Bipolar Josh
> 
> So I was originally gonna have then go to a different school but then accidentally wrote them being in the same school because I’m stupid and I just couldn’t be bothered to fix it   
> Tyler is still in the year below Josh technically, you’ll understand next chapter

Tyler flicks the light switch on and off five times before he leaves the room, as he walks past the bathroom he washes his hands for the twelfth time that morning. He says goodbye to his mom five times before heading out the door, opening and closing it five times before he starts his walk to school. 

He skips the cracks in the sidewalk not because he’s told to but because he just can’t stand them being there. Tyler was unusual, most people would call him special and not in a good way, he always did everything five times and he washed his hands around 30-50 times a day. The voice told him that if he didn’t do everything five times his mom would die and if he didn’t wash his hands an obscene amount of times he’d get an infection. 

He’s been told multiple times by his mom and doctors that even if he didn’t do those things nothing bad would happen, he didn’t believe them, he knew the voices weren’t lying to him. 

When dealing with OCD you try to avoid the topic as much as possible, Tyler knows that he has it but he doesn’t like to acknowledge that he does. The thought of not doing something correctly eats away at his mind constantly, what if he forgets to blink five times, what if he doesn’t turn his light on and off five time, what if he only washes his hand ten times that day. He doesn’t like thinking about the possible outcomes that might occur if he messes up his routine. 

||-//

As fas as Josh was concerned he was a maniac, or at least that’s what he currently felt like. He was told he has bipolar disorder, and right now he was experiencing his worst bout of mania yet. He was trying to hold a conversation with his dad and brother as they were being taken to school, but the words in his head couldn’t formulate into sentences. 

He’s been manic before but he was always able to get his words out, they’ve never been lodged in his throat struggling against his walls trying to escape before. His thoughts are mildly coherent enough for him to process what’s going on around him. 

“Josh, we’re here so you have to get out of the car now.” Josh looks over at his dad and it’s in that moment that his father can tell he’s manic, his eyes are shifting everywhere and they look really unfocused. “Joshua you need to tell me if you're manic.” 

“I’m not going to the hospital.” His dad takes his hands to try and ground him.

“I’ll take you home, you shouldn’t go to school when you're manic.” Josh was getting more panicked the longer his dad held onto him.

“I’m not going to the fucking psych ward without my night bag.” His dad sighs and starts the car to take Josh back home. “I’m not fucking going, you can’t make me go without my night bag.” Truth be told Josh has been in the psych ward a few times before when he’s been manic and he refuses every time to go without his night bag, they always have it packed by the front door just in case.

“I’m not taking you to the psych ward Josh, we’ll go home and if you want to go to the hospital then I’ll take you. Remember it’s always your decision.” Josh looks out the corner of his eye and his face drains of all its color, he starts screaming and thrashing in his seat trying to get away from whatever he’s seeing. “Josh, I need you to calm down. What you’re seeing isn’t real, it’s the mania, it’s not real Josh.” 

Josh is somehow able to calm down enough to get home safely, as soon as they pull onto the driveway Josh is out of the car and running into the house and grabbing his night bag. His dad had a feeling this was going to happen, when Josh closes the front door again he begins to pace outside the house, night bag hugged close to his chest like a comfort blanket. He seems conflicted like he doesn’t want to go to the hospital but also like he really needs to go. 

Josh walks back over to the car and gets in, when he’s settled his dad pulls out of the driveway and starts heading towards the hospital.

“I wanna go to school.” Josh’s voice is worn and tired.

“Josh that’s not a good idea.” 

“I have my night bag. I can go now.” His dad looks confused before putting two and two together, Josh’s mania is getting things mixed up.

“Josh you don’t need your night bag for school, that’s for the hospital.” 

“I can go to school with my night bag, tell them I can go.” Josh has never demanded to go to school with his night bag before but his dad reluctantly agrees and drives his son to school. 

He walks Josh inside and takes him to the office to tell them what’s going on, he’s given a ‘watcher’ for the day, it’s basically just one of the school therapists that specialises in bipolar, he clutches his night bag the whole time. His dad informs the ‘watcher’ that if his mania gets worse that he needs to be taken to Rearview Hospital and taken to the psych ward, due to Josh having been there many times they know who he is. 

When asked why Josh wasn’t taken there to begin with his dad explains that he begged to go to school, why he has his night bag with him and why he needs to be watched in case he gets worse. When all the instructions are handed over Josh’s dad leaves so he can get to work, Josh starts off through the school to get to his classes. He’s mildly late for English but when his teacher sees him with his ‘watcher’ he isn’t questioned as to why he’s late, all staff in the school know about Josh’s bipolar just in case he ever has a manic episode in class. 

Josh registers the distinct tapping on the desk next to him, tap tap tap tap tap, pause, tap tap tap tap tap and repeat. Josh's eyes dart over to the desk and sees a boy he can’t remember, the boy has fluffy chocolate brown hair, hands that look like they’ve been through a blender due to all the cuts imbedded in tan flesh and dried skin clinging to what would probably be extremely smooth skin. 

He’s enamoured by the blender hands, fluffy brown headed kid that taps his pen in fives. Josh’s arms tighten around his night bag, he refuses to let go of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is literally me in this  
> I have to do everything 5 times and I wash my hands 30-50 times a day 
> 
> I don’t have bipolar disorder nor do I know anyone that does  
> I’m sorry if there are any inaccuracies with Josh
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this shit show


End file.
